


Colors and Crowds

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Works u know, also like… super gay content, mega oblivious cyrus, mentions of alive and well jibby in this because they're what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus and TJ go to the carnival together.





	Colors and Crowds

**Author's Note:**

> okay I have,, a bit to say this time around so here we go: first thing, this fic is set in 3x12 and I started writing it before anyone saw that episode but finished it a few minutes after so!! there's that
> 
> second thing, it starts a lil abruptly because I still haven't watched 3x12!! I popped it in right after the promo where buffy and cyrus are bothering andi about j*mber
> 
> third thing, the title is borrowed from the song carousel by sam tsui which is a great song that has almost no relevance to this fic askhfjf except for the [redacted]
> 
> fourth and final thing, I love autumn very very much and I wouldn't have finished this fic without her pushing me (in a good way) so if you're reading this—and I know you are—thank you!! I love you sm!! (she's @tartyrights on tumblr so go follow her)
> 
> also it's 1:12am as I write this note and I just want to sLEEP

“Let’s just drop it,” Andi said, desperately changing the subject from Jonah and Amber’s relationship. “Why don’t we talk about _your_ boy problems?”

Buffy shook her head. “Let’s not.”

“Well, I don’t have any,” Cyrus said.

Andi raised her eyebrows. “You don’t?”

He looked at Buffy, whose eyebrows were raised in a similar fashion. “Am I missing something?”

“You’re missing a lot of things,” Buffy said, sipping on her soda.

“Then fill me in, because I am lost.”

“Come on,” Andi rolled her eyes. “TJ clearly likes you.”

“ _TJ_? What?” Cyrus laughed. “That’s just… No, no way. He doesn’t like me like that.”

“So you haven’t noticed how he treats you differently from everyone else?” Buffy asked, almost as if she were mocking him.

“Of course I have, but it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just because we’re close,” he said.

The two girls looked at each other, then back at him.

“We’re close _friends_ ,” he corrected.

“Okay,” Buffy shrugged. “And… _You_ don’t like TJ?”

“I don’t—do I like—what?” Cyrus sputtered.

Buffy shrugged again, Andi joining her.

“That wasn’t a no,” the latter mumbled.

“I do _not_ like TJ,” he said, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest defensively.

“Alright,” Andi laughed before turning to Buffy. “So, when does—”

“Why would you think I like TJ?” Cyrus cut in, mostly to himself. “We’re friends.”

“You said that already,” Buffy pointed out.

“Because that’s what we are,” he huffed. “We’re just… Close good friends.”

He saw the two girls share another look amongst themselves as he trailed off, this one more awkward than the last.

“Understood,” Andi said. She continued the conversation she had started with Buffy to drop the crush problem again while Cyrus zoned out.

He doesn’t like TJ like that, he never has. And TJ certainly doesn’t like him like that either. That was ridiculous.

His phone buzzing in his pocket zoned him back in, so he pulled it out to read the text.

“Oh, TJ’s finally here,” he said as casually as possible. He knew the girls were going to spin that into something it wasn’t. “Sorry that I forgot to tell you guys that he was coming. He got held up at work over some kid.”

“It’s cool,” Buffy assured him. “It’s easier to ride things with two people anyway.”

“And it’s the easiest with four,” he said. “He’s gonna hang out with all of us. He wants us to meet him at the gate.”

“Oka—”

“Actually, we uh…” Andi cut Buffy off. “We have somewhere to be. We’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed. “Where?”

“Just… Y’know… The bathroom…?”

“I can wait for you guys before we—”

“No, you should go ahead,” she finished. “We’ll meet up again after.”

She was giving him her forced smile that meant she was lying—something she was never very good at. And Buffy nodding aggressively didn’t help her case either.

“Okay…” he said cautiously.

And with that the two girls got up and rushed off, leaving Cyrus to go get TJ alone.

* * *

“Didn’t you say Andi and Buffy were here?” TJ brought their disappearance to attention after a while of walking around the carnival.

“Yeah. They went to do something and said they’d meet us later,” Cyrus explained. “Then again, neither of them are answering my texts.”

He shook his phone as if that would make a text from one of them pop up.

“Maybe it’s not later enough for them,” TJ joked.

“Yeah…” Cyrus absentmindedly mumbled.

“Hey,” TJ stopped. “You okay?”

He shook his head, attempting to knock off all of his concerns and questions. “I’m okay. Let’s go find something to do!”

He let his mouth form an excited smile. He was at the carnival! He shouldn’t be thinking about his friends mysteriously ditching him, especially when there was a great one hanging out with him already. He should be having fun right now.

However, neither of the boys had found anything that piqued their interest yet. But he was sure something fun and vertigo-friendly would come along soon.

“Why don’t we try that out?” TJ pointed to a basketball game that they were about to pass. There was a bin of small rubber basketballs and a hoop very far away from them. Hard for Cyrus, easy for TJ.

“Sure, star-athlete. You’d nail it,” he said.

The pair stopped at the game, TJ pulling money out of his pocket to give the worker who flashed them a friendly smile. “Make three in a row to get the small prizes, four to get the medium, and five to get the biggest.”

“Oh, he won’t be having any trouble getting five.” Cyrus flipped his hair dramatically, always proud of his talented friends.

“You’re right,” TJ picked up a ball and handed it to Cyrus. “He won’t.”

He immediately attempted to give it back to the athletic boy in front of him. “Are you kidding? I almost dropped this when you handed it to me.”

TJ laughed. “That’s not true.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the relationship between Cyrus Goodman and sports,” he said. “Which is not a mutually beneficial relationship, by the way.”

“Cyrus,” TJ put his hands on his shoulders. “It’s a carnival game, you can do this. I’ll help you shoot.”

He eyed him for a moment, thinking it over. As much as he didn’t want to embarrass himself, he did trust TJ to help him.

“But if you really don’t want to, I’ll shoot,” TJ added.

He waited another moment. It’s just a carnival game, and it _would_ be nice to finally win himself a prize…

“No, I want to try,” Cyrus nodded semi-confidently. “But you’ll have to help me a lot.”

“You got it,” TJ chuckled.

Cyrus looked towards the hoop, taking a deep breath. He then realized that he _really_ did not know how to throw a basketball.

TJ must have noticed his realization. “…Need that help now?”

“Uh, yes,” he said sheepishly.

“Okay, well, put your right hand kind of… Under the ball,” TJ explained.

Cyrus put his hand directly under the ball and wobbled it around. “Like this?”

“Almost,” TJ stopped him from wobbling it. “Now put your left hand on the side.”

He slapped his hand on the side of the ball. “Yeah?”

“Well…” TJ gesticulated. “Hold on.”

He moved directly behind him, placing his hands over Cyrus’ and moving them into place.

Cyrus was now very aware of how TJ’s hands were slightly larger than his own. They were surprisingly soft too, but you could still tell how hard he worked. But between his hands and whatever coaching he was doing from behind him, the loudest thing in his mind was what Buffy and Andi were talking about.

_TJ clearly likes you._

Impossible. Unnecessary. Ridiculous.

TJ does not like him. He’s doing this because he’s a friend. Friends help each other out.

“Did you catch that?” The object of his current thoughts brought him back down to earth with an amused tone.

“Oh uh, yeah.” _No, absolutely not._

“Alright then,” TJ lifted his hands and stepped away from Cyrus. “Shoot.”

Another deep breath before completely embarrassing himself. He took the first haphazard shot that didn’t even reach the hoop.

“Oh jeez.” He put his hands over his face.

“Hey, that’s alright,” TJ clapped his shoulder. “Let’s go again.”

Cyrus nodded. He really doesn’t want to give up after one bad shot.

He grabbed another ball and flung it forward, praying that it would make it. Unfortunately, praying wasn’t enough to make it in without unnatural athletic abilities.

“TJ,” he closed his eyes. “This is what dying feels like.”

“Come on,” TJ laughed. “I promise you’re gonna make the next one.”

He opened his eyes to look at the boy with _way_ too much confidence in him. “Really?”

TJ ignored his sarcastic tone and stuck out his pinky. “Really.”

Cyrus waited a moment, then caved. He wrapped his pinky around TJ’s—classic elementary school move in his opinion.

He grabbed the third ball and looked down at it. “Would you uh… Help me shoot again?”

“You got it,” TJ moved behind him again and repeated his previous hand position. “On three?”

“Okay,” Cyrus nodded. “One… Two… Three!”

He almost closed his eyes as they tossed the ball towards the hoop together, but if he had he would’ve missed it go _significantly_ farther than the previous two, gently falling into the hoop.

“Yes!” TJ shouted, stepping back to give Cyrus the spotlight.

“Oh my god!” Cyrus practically jumped. “I technically made a basket!”

“You did!” TJ bumped his shoulder with his fist. “Now let’s get those last two.”

TJ resumed his assisting and they threw one after the other, successfully making three in a row.

“You did it!” TJ clapped his hands together.

“ _We_ did it,” Cyrus corrected with a shrug and soft smile. TJ’s smile matched as they looked at each other.

“Congratulations!” the worker said, cutting into their moment of staring. They gestured to the prizes. “Take your pick.”

“Oh right,” he looked at the variety of stuffed animals. “I’ve never gotten this far.”

He decided on a small orange cat with bright green eyes.

“Great choice,” they handed him the cat. “Have a wonderful rest of your day!”

The boys walked off to do just that, Cyrus bouncing with every step.

“I can’t believe I finally won one of those games,” he said. “Well, thanks to you.”

“I may have helped, but that was all you,” TJ said.

“Right, because I’m such a pro at basketball,” he mimed shooting a basket, accidentally dropping the cat by his feet in the process. “See?”

“Point taken,” TJ chuckled, picking up the cat for him. “What are you gonna name this little guy?”

He pat it on the head. “Why don’t you name it?”

“Alright, but I’m not very creative,” TJ looked at it for a moment as they continued walking. “Why don’t we both pick a name?”

“And form mysterious initials like yours? I’m intrigued.”

“Yeah,” TJ looked at it again. “I’m gonna say… Catrick.”

“Catrick?” Cyrus giggled.

“It’s a pun, like Patrick,” TJ explained himself. “It’s hard picking out a name, trust me.”

“What about… James?” he bumped TJ’s shoulder. “Or some other J name you’d like to list?”

“Are you just trying to figure out my middle name?”

“That’s plausible,” he said. “But really, Catrick James doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I like it,” TJ said. “So, CJ?”

“CJ,” he repeated. It had a nice ring to it, but there was something else pulling at him, almost screaming _don’t go with CJ_. Maybe it was the memory of Andi mashing Buffy and Marty’s names together—she’d go nuts over this, he’s sure. But it meant nothing, it was a mere coincidence that it mashed their names together in some weird, unnatural form. Besides, if they did have a mashup name, it would totally be—

“Is that Jonah?” TJ leaned in to ask him, bringing the boy back down to earth. As expected, Jonah was walking towards them with Amber by his side. “Who is that with him?”

“That’s Amber. She’s got a long history with the Good Hair Crew and Jonah, but we’re friends,” he explained.

“Hey guys!” Jonah greeted them when the four reached each other. “When’d you get here, TJ?”

“Just a little bit ago. I was gonna come with Cyrus but work got in the way,” he said. “This kid Lucas needed me to wait for his parents with him.”

_Wow, under all of the layers there really is a heart of gold,_ Cyrus thought to himself while the other two boys conversed. Not like it was his first time thinking that anyway.

“Where are Andi and Buffy?” Amber asked Cyrus. Winning the game with TJ made him forget about how they ran off earlier, but now he’s back to wondering.

“I’m not sure,” he semi-mumbled. “They’ll meet up with us soon.”

Yeah. He’s sure of it.

* * *

After introducing TJ and Amber, the group found themselves sitting at a picnic table talking.

“Are you coming to my dance recital Friday?” Amber asked Jonah after their last conversation ended. “You’re welcome to come too, Cyrus. And TJ, of course.”

Cyrus noticed how those two got along well so far despite not having much in common—almost like siblings—to the point of TJ getting an invite even though they’ve known each other for less than an hour.

However, TJ didn’t seem to know how to respond as he looked to Cyrus for help.

The latter shrugged. “I have no other plans, so I’m in.”

“Then I’ll be there,” TJ added, munching on the pretzel he got before they sat down.

“Flattering, guys,” she muttered. “Jonah?”

The boy grinned at her. “Come on, you know I’m coming.”

“I had to make sure.” She shrugged.

“And you know you don’t have to.”

“Yeah… I know.”

Cyrus watched their exchange fondly. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel about the two of them getting back together, but they seem to have changed so much. Maybe this could be good for them. “I never thought I’d say this, but you two make a really cute couple.”

“Wh— _what_?” Amber snorted. “We’re not a couple.”

_Oh._

He already felt the blush on his cheeks. Boy, he and Buffy misjudged this situation.

“Yeah,” Jonah confirmed. “You know I’m dating Libby, dude.”

“Right. Sorry guys,” he put his hands up. “I guess I just thought…”

“It’s cool,” Jonah said. “But definitely off.”

“ _Way_ off,” she agreed. “You couldn’t pay me to date this nerd again.”

Jonah rolled his eyes at her joke, but he was smiling. “Besides, none of us could be as cute as you two.”

Cyrus did a double-take. “Us two…?”

“You two,” Jonah repeated, but this time he gestured to him and TJ. Amber even nodded fervently, as if everyone at this carnival was in some unspoken agreement about the status of their relationship.

“But we’re not a—”

“Oh, we gotta go. It’s Kip’s shift at the dunk tank!” Amber said with a devilish smile, causing the pair across from him to get up from the table.

“Catch you guys later,” Jonah tapped Cyrus on the shoulder as he passed. “Don’t wait up!”

“You two lovebirds better show up to my recital!” Amber shouted loud enough for anyone to hear as they walked further away.

“We’re not a couple!” he tried to tell them, but they were already focusing on something else.

Cyrus would’ve wondered why people kept running away from him had it not been for the _other_ thing people kept doing to him: assuming he was in some sort of relationship with TJ.

Is that why Amber was so quick to invite TJ to her dance recital? Because she thought they were a couple? How long has _Jonah_ of all people thought that?

He put the questions away for a moment to turn to TJ and apologize. “I am _so_ sorry about them, I don’t know what they were thinking.”

Surprisingly, TJ didn’t look uncomfortable or upset. He looked… Perfectly normal. Maybe a bit more red than usual, but other than that, normal.

“It’s okay,” he bumped the back of Cyrus’ hand with his own. “I don’t mind.”

Cyrus shoved that interaction to the back of his mind as there was no space for it right now. “But why did they think we were a couple?”

He felt TJ shift uncomfortably next to him. “I don’t know, but is that a—”

“I just don’t get it,” he kept going. “Is it because I’m gay?”

“It’s probably not—”

“Is it something I did?”

“We—”

“Was it something I said?”

“N—”

“Did I—”

“Cyrus!” TJ put his hands on Cyrus’ shoulders. “It really is okay.”

Cyrus looked at him. Of course TJ wasn’t worried about it, he was just overthinking things as always.

“Okay,” he said. People mistake friends for couples all the time—this one instance means _nothing_. Plus he just did it to Jonah and Amber! It’s all the same thing.

But maybe he’s still overthinking it. He sighed to himself while breaking off a piece of TJ’s pretzel.

“You said you didn’t want one,” TJ commented. “Thief.”

“I got hungry again after winning CJ. It’s an athlete thing, you wouldn’t understand,” he joked, dramatically eating the pretzel.

“Right,” TJ nudged him. “Well, help yourself. Just don’t eat all of it, I’m starving.”

“I told you not to skip breakfast,” Cyrus broke out his motherly tone. “It’s the most important meal of the day.”

“But I slept through my alarm,” TJ said. “I had to get to work on time.”

He shrugged, popping another bite of pretzel into his mouth. “I’ve seen you run.”

That earned a genuine snort from TJ. Cyrus smiled to himself, he really loved when he could make TJ laugh. It happened often, but it was always special anyways.

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask,” TJ said, changing the subject. “What was up with Jonah and Amber?”

Cyrus cocked his head. “What d’ya mean?”

“Like, why’d you think they were a couple?” TJ asked, getting back to that mess.

“Oh, that. It was dumb,” he waved himself off. “They used to be, but it wasn’t good for either of them. Or Andi. Or anyone, really. Then today Buffy got in my head, talking about how nice they were being to each other and how they were sharing a—”

Cyrus stopped, looking down at the table. He could hear Buffy in his head all over again.

_They’re sharing a pretzel._

_TJ treats you differently._

_And now you’re sharing a pretzel with TJ._

Cyrus blinked. She never even said the last one, but he could hear it perfectly and see the teasing smile to match.

“Sharing a what?” TJ prompted him to finish the sentence.

“A—uh—sharing a soda,” he finished his sentence halfheartedly. “They were sharing a soda.”

* * *

The two boys had walked around for a while, talking to each other and playing as many games as possible—skipping the ring toss, considering how Cyrus’ failed it miserably on his last date to the carnival.

Last and only date to the carnival. Ever.

Cyrus checked his phone for the hundredth time. “Still no texts from Andi or Buffy.”

“Weird,” TJ said. “Even weirder how we haven’t seen them this whole time. Do you think they bailed?”

“They wouldn’t leave me,” he said, although he wasn’t entirely sure right now.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t leave _you_ ,” TJ mumbled. “I know they said we were cool but I don’t have the best track record with them.”

Cyrus thought for a moment. They knew TJ was a different person, they’ve seen it. They were even teasing him about some non-existent crush earlier, which they wouldn’t have done if they still hated him. Probably.

“It’s not that, they would’ve told me if it were,” he said. “They’ve been very vocal about their distaste for you.”

“That’s good to hear,” TJ chuckled dryly.

“Their _past_ distaste,” Cyrus corrected himself. “They really are good now.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t really blame them if they—” TJ stopped mid-sentence and pointed forward. “Is that them over there?”

Cyrus’ eyes followed his finger to a popcorn machine where he found the heads of his best friends looking through the glass from the other side.

“What the…?” he started walking towards them, TJ in tow. As soon as the girls noticed they’d been caught, they started to run again. “Guys!”

They stopped running next to the carousel, slowly turning around to show their friends shameful expressions.

“Hey guys,” Andi waved awkwardly. “We were just looking for you.”

TJ raised an eyebrow. “So that’s why you bolted?”

Andi shrugged weakly, already out of excuses.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it bolting…” Buffy tugged at her ear.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, just wanting to get to the point. “Why haven’t you guys been answering my texts?”

“Buffy…” Andi looked at her.

“Right,” she nodded. “Can we talk to you? Alone?”

He gave TJ one worried look before being pulled aside and out of his earshot.

“Is this about TJ?”

The knowing look they shared confirmed everything Cyrus needed to know.

“Don’t be mad bu—”

“I’m not mad,” he said. “I just don’t get it. He’s changed for _real_ , why are you guys still mad at him?”

“We’re not,” Andi said quickly. “We’re totally cool with TJ now.”

“Yeah, you know that,” Buffy added.

“I thought I knew that, but you haven’t hung out with me since TJ got here,” he pointed out.

“I can see where you got that impression then,” Andi said as if the thought just occurred to her. “But that’s really not why.”

“Then what is it?”

Another look between the girls.

“Well, we thought…” Andi started, looking to Buffy for help.

“We thought that maybe…” Buffy awkwardly fiddled with her fingers. “Maybe you could use some alone time with him.”

“You—I want—are you—did—gah!” Cyrus practically short circuited. “Why are you meddling in my love life?”

“Well you aren’t!” Buffy defended her and Andi. “Not to mention how often you meddle in ours.”

“That’s different, because I meddle when you actually _like the person_ ,” he said, straining the last few words.

“We’re sorry,” Andi conceded. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right,” he said, gently grabbing ahold of their wrists. “Because you’re hanging out with us from here on out.”

He dragged the pair back to where TJ was waiting for them. “Everything okay?”

“Just peachy.” He forced a smile.

“So… Carousel ride?” TJ gestured to the spinning ponies behind him.

Andi nodded. “Sure.”

Buffy looked bored but lead the way into the line nonetheless, needing no further confirmation from the group—from _Cyrus_.

“You know, I’m not sure if this is a great idea,” he admitted, despite being in the line already.

“Do you want to go?” TJ asked him. “I’ll go with you if you do.”

Andi and Buffy stayed silent, but he knew they were thinking the same thing.

_TJ clearly likes you._

“Uh, no,” he straightened out his posture. There’s no way he’s letting the girls have this. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” TJ said softly.

“Okay, yep… Super cool.” He awkwardly fist bumped TJ’s shoulder. He heard Buffy stifle a laugh.

Unsurprisingly there weren’t a lot of people in front of them in line, so they got to the front fairly quickly.

“Tickets, please,” the worker sitting by the small gate said. Andi, Buffy, and TJ obliged, but Cyrus held onto his.

“You know, it’s always been weird to me how they take tickets for carousel rides,” he stalled. “It just goes in a circle, y’know? Is it really that important?”

“Cyrus,” Andi and Buffy said in unison.

He feigned innocence. “What?”

They rolled their eyes at him, but TJ put his hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “We can go if you don’t like carousels.”

“No, it’s—it’s cool,” he said, handing the worker his ticket. “Here.”

“Enjoy your ride.”

_To another vomit filled shoe,_ he finished internally. He’s going to completely embarrass himself in front of TJ.

Then again, TJ wasn’t embarrassed earlier when he couldn’t make a basket. Or when Jonah and Amber thought they were a couple. Come to think of it, TJ’s never been embarrassed of—

The ride started moving, knocking Cyrus out of his thoughts and off balance. He quickly climbed onto a horse, gripping the pole attaching it to the ceiling like his life depended on it.

He leaned his forehead against it, eyes squeezed shut. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

“Cyrus?” TJ piped up. Cyrus hadn’t even realized that he chose the horse right next to him. “Cyrus, what’s wrong?”

“It’s… Nothing,” he tried to laugh it off. “I’m fine.”

“Hey,” TJ said softer, but loud enough to get through to him. “Look over here.”

Cyrus slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards TJ, arm outstretched and hand splayed out.

Cyrus knew what he was offering. And despite his best friends watching them from behind in a two person chariot, he needed it right now. So he took TJ’s hand.

It was the same as earlier, but somehow different. It was still soft and hard working and comforting, but it was different this way. And it wasn’t just some misshapen form of interlocked fingers, their hands just _fit_.

He decided to take the liberty of interlocking them. If TJ minded, he didn’t show it. In fact, he just squeezed his hand tighter.

Somehow Cyrus could breathe again.

The ride ended almost as quickly as it started, just like last time. But unlike last time, Cyrus wasn’t defiling any shoe or going home upset. TJ really helped him out.

_Like friends do,_ he reminded himself.

He slipped off of the horse, using his free hand to steady himself. He wasn’t ready to release the comfort of TJ’s hand just yet.

“Hey, thanks,” he practically whispered as TJ stood up.

“No problem.”

They stood there staring at each other for a moment until Cyrus snapped out of it, confused by himself. He shifted his eyes to the floor as he gently let go of TJ’s hand, forcing his fingers not to linger.

“So,” he coughed. “We should… Go now.”

TJ cleared his throat, looking the most out of place Cyrus had seen him all day. “Right.”

The two boys got off the unmoving ride, Andi and Buffy walking with them.

He could already hear their interrogation in his head.

* * *

The sun was going down, and the four kids were headed home—TJ’s stop was first as his was the closest. Cyrus had to admit, it was gonna be hard walking with Andi and Buffy alone after today.

“Did you all have fun?” Andi put her arms around Buffy and Cyrus.

“As much fun as you could possibly have,” Buffy said, a playful tone lacing her words.

“I did,” TJ said. He had recovered quickly from the unspoken carousel incident, Cyrus noticed. But he still wondered if he was thinking about it.

“Ah, get in here, TJ.” Andi shifted the Good Hair Crew to the side, reaching her arm over to TJ’s shoulder to let him in on the walking embrace.

She also effectively sandwiched Cyrus in between TJ and herself, which the former was sure to give her a look that screamed _stop meddling._

She shot one back that said _I swear to god that one was an accident._

But he actually didn’t mind this time, which was evident in how he wrapped his arm around TJ as well.

They walked like that mishmash of friendship for a few seconds before breaking apart again.

“That was a bad idea, sorry guys,” Andi laughed.

“Yeah,” Buffy agreed. “It’s _really_ hard to walk like that.”

“We’d make awful chains,” Cyrus joked, earning a gentle laugh from the girls—pity, he assumed. But another genuine one from TJ.

“Well, here’s my stop,” TJ said as they rounded the corner of the street, stopping right in front of his walkway. “I’ll see you guys.”

“Wait, I want to—” Cyrus stopped, then turned to Andi and Buffy. “Can we have a minute alone together?”

Andi nodded. “Of course.”

“We’ll be waiting around the corner.” Buffy threw her arm around Andi and turned them around.

“What’s up?” TJ sounded concerned.

“Not much, what’s up with you?” Cyrus cringed at himself. Why did he say that?

“I—you said you… Needed a minute?”

“Right, yes,” he said. “I just…”

He was completely blanking. He asked to be alone with TJ without knowing what to say. Without even knowing _why_ he wanted to be alone.

“If this is about the carousel thing I… I’m really sorry,” TJ looked down at the ground. “You seemed so nervous and I wanted to help you. That was all I could think to do.”

“TJ, you don’t have to apologize for that,” he said. “You _did_ help me, just like every time before that.”

TJ looked at him again. “I did?”

“Yeah, I promise,” Cyrus stuck out his pinky finger. TJ wrapped his own around it with a soft smile on his face. Cyrus let them linger after they unwrapped them. “And… Thank you, again.”

Before TJ could say anything, Cyrus wrapped his arms around him, his heart already beating a mile a minute.

_Thank you for always being there for me, for helping me, for laughing with me, for caring about me, for being unashamed to know me, for liking me—or whatever it is that you do._

TJ held him back twice as tight. It was like being embraced by a stuffed animal. “You’re welcome.”

They slowly came apart, arms still holding each other. “I’ll see you later, TJ.”

Cyrus lifted his hands off him and shoved them into his pants pockets.

“Later, Cyrus.” TJ smiled, retreating into his home while Cyrus made his way around the corner to his other friends, his mind a complete wreck.

Andi grinned at him. “I promise we weren’t spying this time.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely what your face says,” he deadpanned.

“We really weren’t,” she said.

“Yeah, we couldn't find a bush close enough,” Buffy muttered, earning a gentle elbow to the ribs from Andi.

Cyrus just came in between the two and put his arms around each of them. “You know, I don’t mind anymore. The stuff you guys said earlier, I mean—the spying is still off limits.”

“Understandable,” Buffy asked. “But why’d you change your mind?”

“Well… You may have been right about some things,” he shrugged. “I _definitely_ have a crush on TJ.”


End file.
